onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 890
Chapter 890 is titled "Big Mom on the Ship". Cover Page Color Spread: One Piece characters are drawn as representatives of the Chinese zodiac signs. From the start of the cycle: Mansherry (Rat), Minotaurus (Ox), Fujitora (Tiger), Carrot (Rabbit), Kozuki Momonosuke (Dragon), Boa Hancock and Salome (Snake), Cavendish and Farul (Horse), Kalifa (Goat), Monkey D. Luffy (Monkey), Marco (Rooster), Inuarashi (Dog), and Big Mom (Boar). Short Summary Despite not finding cake on the Thousand Sunny, Big Mom attacks the Straw Hats. She overpowers them and damages the Sunny, but Jinbe unleashes a surprise attack to knock her off the ship. Nami then baits Zeus with thunderclouds, and the cloud homie's angry attack allows Brook to slice it in half before Nami manipulates its energy to deliver a massive shock to Big Mom. Nami then captures Zeus, but a weakened Big Mom prepares to attack again. Long Summary As Bavarois and Perospero remark on Big Mom's new physical state, the slimmed-down Yonko tears through the upper deck to find the cake she craves. She sees nothing, and Jinbe affirms that there is no cake on the ship, but Big Mom refuses to believe him because that would mean Perospero lied to her and she would have to kill him. Perospero is aghast that his mother remembers her promise, but Big Mom is unable to believe that her eldest son would lie to her as she brings out Napoleon and engulfs it in flames. Jinbe blocks the massive hat-sword with Busoshoku Haki-imbued arms, but even though he stops it for a brief moment, Big Mom quickly overwhelms him with strength and sends him flying into the ocean. Big Mom looks inside the upper deck for the cake, and Nami tries to stop her, as Carrot is resting in there. Big Mom says Nami will have to make her stop as she cleaves into the upper deck with Napoleon, and Brook notices Prometheus is lighting the sails on fire. Big Mom attempts to smash Nami into the floor, but Chopper activates Guard Point and blocks her attack. As Brook frets about the Sunny being on fire, Jinbe suddenly sends a big sea current to douse the ship, which weakens Prometheus. The fish-man then jumps up and uses a powerful Fish-Man Karate technique, punching Big Mom's chest with such great force that she falls off the ship. Big Mom is quickly rescued by Zeus, and the Straw Hats celebrate Jinbe's attack as they try to make the most of it, but know that Big Mom will soon recover. Big Mom then decides to slice the entire ship in half to find the cake as Napoleon extends its blade. In response, Nami offers Zeus some thunderclouds, but it refuses to succumb to the temptation again and attacks her. However, Brook takes the attack in Nami's place, being immune to lightning due to not having any flesh. Big Mom recognizes Brook, saying he was unable to scratch her in their last battle. However, Brook distracts her by asking to see her panties, allowing him to bisect Zeus in the blink of an eye. He reveals that the crew's goal was to take out Zeus, and Nami sends her thunderclouds in between the two halves of the cloud homie. This makes Zeus discharge its full power, engulfing Big Mom in a massive blast of electricity, much to the shock of her children. The Sunny quickly moves to escape after this, and Brook brings a smaller and weakened Zeus back to the ship. Nami then asks Zeus if it would like to serve her or die. However, Big Mom remains in the air on top of Prometheus, and she orders it to chase after the Sunny. Quick References Chapter Notes *Big Mom causes some damage to the Thousand Sunny, but Jinbe is able to knock her off the ship. *Brook is immune to Zeus' lightning due to having no flesh. *Brook defeats and recaptures Zeus while Nami threatens it to become her servant again. *Big Mom attempts to return to the Thousand Sunny by riding on Prometheus. Characters Arc Navigation